Plotting The Unknown Future
by Red Witch
Summary: After the Battle of Tortuna, the Galaxy Rangers discuss the challenges to come.


** The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken a vacation. This is just some rambling that came into my mind that takes place after the majority of events in Sins of the Father. **

**Plotting The Unknown Future**

"I can't believe it's only been three weeks since the Battle for Tortuna and the Battle of Xia Xiang ended," Shane Gooseman said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair in Commander Cain's office. "It feels like a year ago."

"That's a wonderful way to describe our marriage," Niko gave him a teasing look.

"A hell of a honeymoon if there ever was one…" Shane moaned. Niko playfully tapped him on the arm. "Ow! Already with the spousal abuse?"

"Supertroopers aren't the only ones with tempers my Gooseman," Doc snickered as he took his place in the room. All the Series Five Rangers were there along with Ambassadors Waldo, Zozo, Cheyenne, Commander Cain and Prime Minister Zoot Martin.

"And remember that," Niko gave her husband a look. "Aren't you exaggerating a bit Shane? I thought Supertroopers were tougher than to complain after a few battles?"

"We are. The battle itself wasn't so bad and the party after was good," Shane sighed. "It was the endless meetings after the whole mess that was a nightmare."

"Pretty necessary in order to end the war and come up with some quick stable governments for both Tortuna and Xia Xiang," Zoot said.

"And of the two of them Xia Xiang is the more controversial," Zach sighed.

"Captain you know that giving the Supertroopers the Xiangian System and allowing them to join the League as an independent nation was the very least we could do considering the sordid history of the Supertroopers," Zoot said.

"I dunno, giving those rebels their own star system just like that doesn't seem right to me," Zach grumbled. "It's like we're rewarding those people for seceding and all those lives they destroyed."

"Earth has destroyed just as many Supertrooper lives," Zoot countered. "And a lot of those aliens and humans living on Xia Xiang were practically abandoned by their own respective governments. I read the reports, that place was a mess before Brooke came along and cleaned that place up. Now I'm not saying he wasn't wrong doing it the way he did, but you gotta admit he did a lot more for that planet and those people than the League ever did. Little wonder they turned on us."

"For over three decades Xia Xiang was a dumping ground for not only Earth's criminals and poor, but for several alien races as well," Doc pointed out. "The only reason Earth and the League started to pay attention to that planet was when Brooke modernized it and built it up into one of the galaxy's most industrialized and modern planets."

"Yes he did, by drugging its citizens and stealing alien technology whenever he could," Zach pointed out.

"Wasn't exactly a huge outcry against the way he got things done," Shane pointed out. "Practically half the planet was in on it. And the rest were all too happy to go along with the program."

"I know Goose," Waldo moaned as he rubbed his head. "I still have a dent in my skull from that crowd that turned ugly when they started shutting off the gas distributors in the street."

"How can people know something will impair their judgment and health yet willingly subject their bodies to these types of drugs are beyond me," Niko agreed.

"It's what the liquor and cigarette companies have counted on for centuries," Cain gave her a look.

"They attacked BETA Mountain and nearly destroyed it!" Zach spoke up.

"Yeah and we attacked their home and wrecked it at the same time," Shane gave him a look. "And Supertroopers defended this base as well as attacked it."

"It's not the fact that they were Supertroopers at all that bothers me and you know it," Zach said. "It's the point that they deliberately broke the laws of the League and…"

"Oh don't give me that Zachery. Supertroopers were considered nothing more than property for decades and those laws of the League didn't apply to us," Shane told him.

"That all changed in the past year and a half before they attacked us," Zach said.

"Didn't matter. The attack on BETA was just as much about revenge as it was about strategy," Shane said. "La could have easily and cheerfully attacked dozens of other targets on Earth and been just as effective. They specifically chose BETA Mountain not just because it was a threat and a tactical move, but it was a symbol of Earth's military that used and abused Supertroopers. I know my people."

"So you're saying it was justified?" Zach asked.

"No, I'm just saying that's how it is," Shane said. "My family was attacked too remember? But you can't always look at every attack personally. Especially now."

Cain interrupted. "Look we can all argue about how rotten both sides have treated the other until the cows come home and treat their hangovers with a milk chaser. That's up to the historians to argue about. What's done is done. And thanks to endless rounds of talks and a surprising willingness with Tiger and Birdwing this afternoon there will be a formal treaty signing that will give Xia Xiang its independence and it's admittance into the League of Planets."

"And now that Supertroopers will now be officially part of the League of Planets with rights and a homeland of their own things might settle down?" Zoot asked.

"That's what my great, great, great, great Uncle Mordechai thought when he first moved to Israel. Didn't work out like that," Cain remarked. "Still it's worth a shot."

"The bottom line is that both sides reached a compromise," Zoot said. "By giving the Supertroopers the Xiangian System and making it independent it's not only reparation for the past, but it will bring in the Supertroopers into the League officially."

"A lot of folks in the government won't be too happy with what you did," Cain pointed out. "Not to mention the public. That's the sort of move that ends political careers."

"So what? I'm not seeking reelection," Zoot told him. "Don't deserve it anyway. I've always been devoted to peace but under my administration I've gotten involved with not one but two intergalactic wars! It's a real bummer and a lot of my friends in Space Peace aren't exactly happy about that."

"Three if you count the Orc Armada," Cain pointed out. "It's not like you started those wars."

"But I didn't do enough to stop them from happening," Zoot sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Premier," Niko said. "The war with the Crown Empire was inevitable."

"But the war with Xia Xiang **wasn't,"** Zoot told her. "I should have been a stronger leader and not given in the Board of Leader's hysteria. If I'd listened to you Cain…"

"What's done is done, no point in debating on that now," Cain told him. "For what it's worth Martin you weren't that bad a Premier. You cleaned up a lot of the corruption in Earth's government and implemented a lot of social reform. The Supertrooper Solution alone will guarantee you a place in the history books as a great humanitarian."

"And you put Commander Cain in charge of BETA," Waldo added. "Who has really turned BETA around both financially as well as professionally."

"As unorthodox as your methods are Cain I have to admit I can't think of anyone else who'd turn BETA's image and strength around so fast after the Civil War," Zach admitted.

"Can't take all the credit. Part of it goes to all those ambassadors and political bigwigs willing to lose money in our underground casino," Cain smirked. "Hey if they're going to gamble and blow their money anyway, why not give it to BETA where it can do some good?"

"Just so I'm clear…That's not exactly legal is it?" Zoot blinked.

"It's a grey area which keeps us out of the red and in the black," Cain shrugged. "The good news is that because of the slightly non legal distribution of funds one of my favorite pet projects will soon pay off. Sundancer's first foals are almost ready to be trained for riding. Within a year or so the Galaxy Rangers will have their first unit of trained flying horses ready to go into the field."

"As much as I love my own robo steed I can see the value of flying horses," Zach said. "They'd really help out on the frontier."

"Especially on Tortuna where Empress Sophipo has agreed to let us set up a Galaxy Ranger outpost there," Niko nodded. "Even though the people have welcomed her it's still a good idea to have some of our rangers to help her keep the peace."

"It's going better than we hoped," Zozo spoke up. "Especially as far as the locals are concerned. The Empress was wise in selecting Geezy to be her prime minister. He carries a lot of weight with the people as well as the Tortunan Underground. He's already organized a rather good government to help the people of Tortuna."

"What was left of them," Shane grumbled.

"More than half of the population of Tortuna was either killed or 're-educated' into android warriors before the final battle," Waldo sighed. "And quite a few died during the battle."

"The survivors were so grateful that both queens were gone they'd have followed anyone who promised them peace and stability," Zozo agreed. "Some of the refugees that fled the Queens want to go back and the new government is willing to take them in."

_ Unfortunately not as many refugees from the Crown are willing to take a chance and return_, Cheyenne spoke using her telepathy. _Only a couple thousand are agreeing to return and rebuild on Tortuna. _

"There are more people willing to go and settle on Xia Xiang of all places," Zach grumbled. "I can't believe more than half the prisoners we liberated from Xia Xiang prison camps want to stay there!"

"That's because most prison camps aren't set up like four star hotels with heated indoor swimming pools and gourmet dining," Doc gave him a look. "I've seen four star hotels with worse facilities and worse security."

"Say what you want about Brooke but at least he knew how to treat prisoners," Waldo agreed.

"Prisoners? Brooke was using them for genetic experiments taking their DNA to make more Supertroopers!" Zach said. "Of course he'd treat them well!"

"Don't go down that road Captain," Waldo sighed. "It looks like they have us beat there. One of the first things Tiger and Birdwing gave us was a detailed stack of permission forms given by prisoners who willingly donated their DNA to what they call their 'Species Restoration Program'."

"Willingly as in gassed?" Doc asked.

"Willingly as in paid off," Zozo told him. "In some cases as much as fifty thousand dollars' worth of money for just a sample of blood and hair. According to our files, humans and Leonoids were given the highest amounts of money. And more than a few human prisoners donated their DNA more than once just to get a big payoff."

"They also had some that refused to donate DNA and made sure we saw those forms that they signed," Zozo said. "And they insisted that we run tests to show that those prisoners released weren't gassed in any way. Which they weren't."

"Why would they do that?" Niko asked.

"To prove a point," Shane said. "That the Supertroopers are more humane than the people that created them."

"There's nothing in the rules of war against prisoners willingly donating DNA and being compensated with monetary gain," Zozo said.

"Doesn't that count as helping the enemy or something in war?" Zoot asked.

"Not really. There's a clause saying that prisoners of war are exempt from prosecution if they are coerced into giving up information or assistance. It just doesn't specify how those prisoners are coerced. Torture is implied but…"

"And Birdwing was very quick to point out the differences between their Supertrooper program and Earth's," Waldo sighed. "They gave the League Council some limited access but enough to prove they didn't use hunts and cruel experiments on their Supertroopers."

"In other words if Earth makes a stink all Xia Xiang has to do is provide a short history lesson," Doc grumbled.

"And the League Council was definitely more sympathetic to Xia Xiang than it was to Earth after the Civil War," Waldo said. "Tiger made a very stirring speech on how his father's only goal was to see his people survive and how Earth and its government was a threat to their very existence. That Raja Brooke's true goal was not conquest, but survival. And their hatred of the Black Rose didn't exactly lose them many friends."

"Xia Xiang may have lost the battle at BETA Mountain but it won the war anyway," Zach said. "It gained independence and came out looking like the good guys."

"Not everyone bought their little act," Shane said. "And Supertroopers did win the war, both in Xia Xiang and in the Crown War."

"That's the whole point," Zoot said. "Like it or not Xia Xiang was the result of the botched Supertrooper Program on Earth as well as its own arrogance. Earth has paid the price for those immoral genetic experiments many times over and will still pay them for quite a while. Giving the Supertroopers rights and their own system is the least we can do to make up for the sins of our past."

"Speaking as one of those immoral genetic experiments I have to admit I'm kind of relieved of how it ended," Shane smirked. "There are worse things that could have happened to my people than getting our own solar system and becoming citizens of the League."

"Sorry Gooseman I didn't think…" Zoot apologized.

"You were just speaking the truth," Shane waved his hand. "And there's gonna be more than hostility on both sides of the Supertrooper issue for a long time. Some of the Supertroopers from Wolf Den haven't forgiven me for what happened back then. They probably never will."

"Goose…" Zach began.

"I've made my peace with what happened at Wolf Den a long time ago, Zachery," Shane told him. "I don't care if they forgive me or not. I forgave myself."

"It's not like you killed them," Zozo frowned. "Heck you and Walsh probably saved their lives."

"Some don't see it that way," Shane explained. "They'd have rather died than been frozen. It's that mentality we were programmed with. That's why some are going off to that inhabited moon in order to make a new life for themselves. But some of the old gang has come around. They're willing to try living on Earth."

"I've given them jobs and in some cases specialized training so they can become Galaxy Rangers," Cain said. "Some want to be rangers and quite frankly we need good ones fast. I've given myself the authority to create new rangers under emergency protocols and after a few classes some will become rangers while others will work in security like Stingray."

"You can do that?" Zozo was stunned.

"There's an old provision held off from the early Alien Invasions in BETA's Constitution," Zoot explained. "Called the Drummond Proclamation. It's rarely used in times of great emergency but yeah, Cain can do that."

"Supertroopers already have most of the training. Just need a few classes to get them up to date," Cain said. "Goose…Noah, Ryder and Dea had a word with me before we came in. They want to become Galaxy Rangers."

"Well Noah is certainly old enough and now that he's got his growth spurt there's no problem. He's not what I'm concerned about," Shane said. "The other two…I don't know. They're so young."

_ I know those two are technically around ten years old but in Supertrooper years they're just as old as you were when you first joined_, Cheyenne pointed out. _They've been training for battle their whole lives. And they've learned a lot since they met you. I think the Academy would be good for them. _

"I agree about the Academy. Just rushing those three through training like the other troopers won't make them better Rangers," Cain said. "The other troopers are a bit too set in their ways. Oh they'll learn not to kill anyone but…"

"I see what you're saying," Shane sighed. "And the age issue?"

"All species are different. Technically Andorians aren't considered adults until they turn a hundred," Waldo smirked. "And the Miari become adults after two years."

"Then I guess there's no problem as long as I sign the consent forms," Shane said. "The Academy accepts cadets at the age of seventeen as long as their guardians sign off."

"Little Zach has also requested to join the academy," Cain spoke. "He's going to be seventeen in less than a week."

"So that's what he wanted to talk about with Eliza and me tonight?" Zach sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"He's a young man now Zachery," Shane said. "He's been taking on responsibilities like a man for a long time."

"Ever since my wife was first taken from us he had to step up with his sister and his chores around the house," Zach admitted. "And he's been involved with more missions and battles than I care to admit. He's certainly got the scars to prove it. God, Eliza is not going to be happy with this."

"Are you?" Niko asked.

"I have to admit part of me wants to yell his head off for suggesting such a fool idea and lock him in his room until he's twenty," Zach said. "However…I know my boy. I've known for a long time that he wants to be a Galaxy Ranger more than anything. And if he insists on going out there and getting shot at I'd rather he'd be trained for it."

"He's already had some training," Doc pointed out. "You've provided him with a good example of how a Galaxy Ranger should act. Niko has given him and his sister lessons in archeology and navigation. Goose has taught him to fire a blaster and some flying lessons. I've taught him a thing or two about hacking. He's already gotten a leg up."

"When did Goose teach Little Zach how to fire a blaster?" Zozo blinked.

"A while back when Eliza was…away," Zach sighed. "After a few dozen times he was first shot at I thought it would be a good idea for him to learn about a blaster. Only in self-defense of course."

"He's going to be a good ranger Foxx," Cain said. "I've got a feeling about these things. Who knows? He might end up being better than you."

"I guess there's nothing more to say then," Zach sighed. "Thank God his sister isn't old enough and is more interested in science."

"Billy told me he wants to be a doctor with a specialty in genetics," Niko said. "In fact his grades are so good he might be able to graduate early. Despite his rather unusual educational upbringing."

"Jessica wants to be a scientist with an emphasis in robotics," Zach said. "And then put her talents to work for BETA like Q-Ball."

"Those two are smart enough to get into any college they want, and with a recommendation from me I'll make sure they get into the best," Cain nodded.

"I think that with those young people the future of the Galaxy Rangers is in good hands," Waldo agreed. "I can see Little Zach and the others become Series Six Rangers easily."

"And we're going to need the best of the best," Cain said. "It's official now. The Series Six Rangers will be a permanent division. Taking only the best and the brightest and the most dedicated to the values of the League of Planets. And they are going to need someone to teach them."

"Meaning us Series Five Rangers aren't obsolete after all?" Doc asked. "So much for early retirement."

"We need your team's experience and strength more than ever if we're going to make the universe a better place after the Crown Empire has fallen," Zoot said. "Especially with all those pirates and crooks trying to grab what's left of Crown space for themselves."

"Ironically I don't think all those criminals out there on the frontier are going to be our biggest headache," Cain frowned. "Nor the reformation of Tortuna. It's gonna be Xia Xiang."

"This again?" Shane groaned.

"I don't understand. The Supertroopers of Xia Xiang are willing to try living in peace now," Zoot blinked. "In fact Tiger and Birdwing sounded very eager to comply with our demands. They seemed eager to ban the gas Double XE on their planet. That's the name of the gas they used to keep their population under control."

"A little too eager to comply if you ask me," Cain frowned.

"What do you mean?" Zoot asked.

"Do you remember your history, Premier Martin? In particular the days of Prohibition?" Cain asked. "Many so called upstanding citizens denounced the evils of alcohol while secretly selling them on the side and making a huge profit."

"You actually think the twins are going to sell that gas on the side?" Zach was stunned.

"It's what I would do. I already have confirmation from my sources that a lot of customers are lined up at doctors' offices all over the planet paying through the nose for prescriptions of the gas. Some of them in pill form," Cain told them.

"That can't be legal? Can it?" Zozo asked.

"Not a hundred percent sure since a lot of those chemicals in the gas are the same as many legal drugs already on the market," Cain shrugged. "And there is a precedent for selling certain drugs for medicinal purposes for aliens even if they are harmful to other aliens. All the twins have to do is change one small fraction of the gas's chemical makeup, put in in pill form and give it a different name and say that it's **not** Double XE! Even if we could prove that they are breaking the law the League judges will be arguing about the legality of the drug for years. Those two have their pockets lined all right since it's their company that controls and runs almost all the drug making businesses on the planet. They'll come out of this richer and more powerful than they ever were."

"The law won't stop the distribution of Double XE. Just drive the price up," Zach frowned.

"Great, they got half the population addicted to the gas and now that it's no longer legal they're gonna make a fortune off of it," Shane groaned. "They're Brooke's genetic offspring all right."

"And that's not all they're doing, I'm afraid," Waldo sighed. "Do you know how many Supertroopers Xia Xiang created for the war?"

"Last estimate was over five hundred," Cain frowned. "And most of them are still alive."

"Do you know that clause in the treaty that was put in? The Non-Decanting Clause?" Waldo asked.

"Non-Decanting Clause?" Zozo asked. "I didn't help write the treaty. What's that?"

"Basically it states that Xia Xiang agrees that Supertroopers will no longer propagate using artificial enhancements and illegal genetic experimentation," Waldo explained. "If Supertroopers are to reproduce they must do it naturally. Oh they can have access to treatments like fertility drugs if need be…"

"So what's the problem? It's already been proved that Supertroopers can breed naturally?" Doc asked.

"The problem is that the law doesn't go into effect until twenty four hours after the treaty is signed," Waldo said. "And although our investigators were barred from entering certain areas of Agrias Industries, they were able to see several new decanted Supertroopers fully grown."

"Wait, you're saying…?" Shane did a double take.

"There is no official number but our representatives and sources counted at least fifty to a hundred new Supertroopers and estimate there are hundreds more either being decanted or in gestation all over Xia Xiang," Cain said.

"Where do you get these sources?" Doc asked.

"Some of them from your old high school," Cain smirked. "But I've got friends and contacts all over the galaxy. Walsh isn't the only one with a secret network of spies."

"So bottom line…They can make thousands of new Supertroopers and there's not a thing we can do about it?" Shane was stunned.

"Not until the treaty goes into effect," Waldo shook his head. "And there's another loophole. The law states that any unborn Supertrooper has the right to life after the treaty is signed as long as they were created before the deadline."

"So what you're saying is that they can make possibly millions of them and store them away only to thaw them out at a later time and it's perfectly legal?" Zach was stunned.

"That's about it in a nutshell," Cain grumbled. "Tiger and Birdwing also helped write the treaty. Those two are sharp all right. Anybody who still thinks Supertroopers are mindless savages ought to have their head examined!"

"I'm not so sure how I feel about this," Shane frowned. "On one hand I'm glad to see my people grow and thrive. On the other I'm not so sure I want Tiger and Birdwing designing' my race's future."

"No wonder they were so willing to suggest that some Supertroopers from Xia Xiang move to Earth and that moon…What's it called now? Wolf something…?" Zoot asked.

"Wolfsong," Shane frowned.

"They could put agents for Xia Xiang in all of the new Supertrooper clans," Niko realized.

"Those two are really sharp aren't they?" Doc grumbled. "So much for Xia Xiang solving all the problems with Supertroopers."

"Can't they be I don't know…Removed from power or something?" Zoot asked.

"Three days after the Battle of Tortuna, Tiger and Birdwing held an emergency election on Xia Xiang," Cain said. "Apparently Raja Brooke was smart enough to place some clauses in that planet's constitution to make it legal."

"Let me guess, they were elected by a landslide," Shane smirked. "Mostly because there were no other candidates."

"Well there were a few write ins for Daffy Duck or Garfield the Cat but yes," Cain sighed. "And they had the courts pronounce Raja Brooke legally dead and his will clearly stated that they were his sole heirs to his fortune and corporation."

"Raja Brooke's body was never found," Shane frowned.

"The twins claimed that Ra completely destroyed it and there's no proof that he didn't," Cain sighed. "Bottom line the twins are in power as co rulers of the planet legally and there's nothing we can do about it until we prove that they're breaking any serious laws."

"Birdwing and Tiger are a lot of things but unfortunately for us, they're not stupid," Doc frowned. "They're going to keep things legal as possible while finding nice loopholes in order to break the law."

"You don't think that they want to put in all these new Supertroopers with us on purpose to …You know?" Zach thought.

"Go to war with us again in the future and pull an Order '66' in order to 86 us all?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

_ It's crossed my mind. That's why I'm going to personally scan the minds of any new Supertroopers that come to BETA from Xia Xiang_, Cheyenne nodded. _On the other hand I'm not so sure that I will find anything._

"She's right. It's too obvious a move for one thing. Those two are too smart to pull a stunt like that when they know about Cheyenne, Niko and the other telepaths we have here now. But there's something else," Shane said. "Call it Supertrooper Intuition but they don't seem interested in galactic conquest. They really do want to see Supertroopers thrive. They just have different ideas about how to go about it. Don't forget those two are Beta personalities. All-out war isn't their thing."

"But being sneaky is," Zach frowned.

"Sneaky is not necessarily evil," Doc pointed out.

"And a Supertrooper learns fast that sometimes the best way to survive is by being sneaky," Shane said. "I've pulled a few sneaky stunts myself if you recall."

"And I've never sensed a desire from them to harm us after the war," Niko admitted.

"Maybe that is all they want? I mean they made out pretty well after the war," Zoot said. "They have their own solar system and a lot of cash. What more could they want?"

"Let's just hope we never find an answer to that question," Cain grumbled. "But to be safe we'll limit Xiangian Supertrooper immigration to Earth."

"Again I don't think Tiger and Birdwing are stupid enough to send double agents to BETA but it doesn't hurt to take precautions," Shane shrugged. "Those two may be ambitious but I could tell they've learned from their father's mistakes. No they have enough power for them to handle now. They're too concerned with proving to the galaxy that Supertroopers can be trusted…No scratch that…Better than humans."

"What do you mean better?" Zach said.

"Waldo said it for himself, those guys bent over backwards to show how merciful, kind and honorable they were," Shane said. "Even providing legal documentation and proof. And there are still a lot of aliens that don't trust humans in the League."

"They're going to play the victim card to the hilt," Zach realized.

"And since most Supertroopers have some kind of alien or non-human DNA inside them…" Doc realized.

"Not every species is going to buy that. The Bracchiae for one but it's not gonna hurt them to play up their non-human side to potential sources of alien cash and business," Shane shrugged. "They're not interested in galactic conquest. They're interested in proving how good they are. How much better they are than humans."

_ You must admit we are a competitive race,_ Cheyenne said. _Betas or not, those two are still Supertroopers. And Supertroopers are competitive by nature. _

"So are humans. Bring it on," Zach frowned.

"And don't forget Spitfire isn't gonna just let her neighbors get away with anything," Shane said. "Something tells me she's not too keen on any trouble Tiger and Birdwing will come up with. Especially since she's planning on establishing her own Guild at Wolfsong."

"Guild?" Zozo asked.

"You know a group of individuals working for hire," Shane explained. "Bounty hunters, guards, transport agents. Things like that. They worked for a very similar system in the outer rim galaxy and now Spitfire is bringing what she learned over to ours."

"She's been elected to lead the Supertroopers on Wolfsong?" Zozo asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Shane smirked. "Let's just say we Supertroopers have our own election process."

"I don't think I want to know any more about that," Zoot groaned.

"Not like I was going to take over. Earth is my home and a few Supertroopers from Wolf Den have decided to stay too," Shane said. "Of the thirty eight that were frozen, sixteen decided to put the past behind and stay. Like Cain said before some of them want to be rangers too."

"We're gonna need them. And I'd like to make arrangements with Spitfire's guild to do some work for the League," Cain said.

"And keep an eye on the twins? I think we can arrange a meeting," Shane smirked.

"I thought you would say that," Cain smirked.

"Looks like we're going to take a trip to Wolfsong in the near future," Niko smiled at her husband.

"Not to mention the Badlands and further sectors of what was once the Crown Empire," Cain said. "We're already getting reports of the Aquian Empire trying to rebuild and getting into some fights with their neighbors."

"Our friend MaCross and the Black Hole Gang have been busy as well, attacking anything that enters the Denari system," Zozo added. "They've already clashed with the Pirate Guild Captain Kidd's in. Those groups are fighting over territory and booty like there's no tomorrow."

"Them and every other crime lord, bandit and low life from here to the edges of the universe," Shane said. "Let's not forget Slade and the General are out there doing their best to create more biological weapons and make our lives miserable."

"Not to mention Mogul, Larry, Nimrod and Reggit are loose ready to unleash God knows what on the universe," Doc moaned. "And there have also been reports of surviving Crown Agents attacking planets and starships making their own pirate guild."

"Daisy O'Mega hasn't been seen since the Battle of Tortuna so who knows what she's up to?" Niko added.

"Walsh is missing too, and there's also a few renegade Black Rose still running around out there," Zach said. "I heard there are some rumors of sabotage on Haven. It seems those Black Rose separatists aren't so willing to stop fighting after all."

"And to think we thought things would get nice and peaceful once the Queen of the Crown was gone," Waldo shook his head. "Some very interesting times are ahead of us."

"Like Foxx said before," Cain smirked. "Bring it on."


End file.
